1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to gardening shears and, more particularly, to a pair of shears having an effort-saving assembly for one-hand holding and operating.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of conventional gardening shears, as shown in FIG. 1, typically comprises two shear elements wherein one shear element may be movable while the other may be relatively fixed and the two shear elements are crosswise combined at a pivot member. Further, one handle may be attached to each shear element at the end beyond said pivot member. When operating such conventional gardening shears, a user squeezes both handles with single hand to drive the shear elements to approach each other and a shearing force can therefore be generated for pruning branches or stems of plants.
However, foresaid conventional gardening shears may have defects as described below.
Since the shearing force of the shears utterly is derived from the user's squeezing force exerted on the handles, the user may have to implement his extreme strength to operate the shears, and it can be difficult for the user to hole the handles stably while exerting such excessive squeezing force. Thus, such difficult operation may in turn render undesirable sway, shakiness or deviation of the shears during shearing and as a result, roughness or even tears may occur at the cut of objective branch.
Further, when the excessive shearing force is imposed on the branches or stems under said excessive squeezing force, an excessive counterforce may be correspondingly incurred from the sheared branch to damage the pivot member and detrimental clearance between the shear elements may successively arise to weaken the shearing force of the shears. Eventually, the shears can undesirably become unusable soon.